Temptations Cafe HQ x Reader
by RioXTaiga
Summary: Good night, and welcome to Temptations Cafe, the cafe that opens up at night. From 7:00 in the evening, to 4:00 in the morning we're open. This is a wonderful cafe where you can bring that special person and have a wonderful and maybe even pleasurable time with them. I hope you'll come to our cafe! Our family is always fun and full of warmth!


_'Good night, and welcome to Temptations Cafe, the cafe that opens up at night. From 7:00 in the evening, to 4:00 in the morning we're open. This is a wonderful cafe where you can bring that special person and have a wonderful and maybe even pleasurable time with them. We have also have wonderful entertainment in our theater and karaoke room. We put on plays and we have movie nights on Friday through Sunday. We also have a bar room for sad saps that want to drink the night away. For our menus, we have adorable desserts and other delicious 'treats' that will always have you coming back for more. But, there is more to this cafe than desserts that meets the eyes. Our true reason though, for the naming of Temptations Cafe, is so any of the young men or women can make special 'use' of one or more with our waiters and waitresses. If you plan on interacting with our employees, we must ask and confirm that you are carrying no diseases. I hope you can understand that we do not want our employees to become sick and unable to work. We must also ask that you to obey our rule of not inflicting any physical abuse to them. If you do not follow this rule, then we will ask you to leave, and not in a kind way. Other than these two rules, please have a wonderful and splendid time, at our cafe.'_

"(f/n)-chan, hurry back. Someone's waiting for you!"

"Oh, I'm coming, Oikawa-chan!" _'I hope you'll come to our cafe! Our family is always fun and full of warmth!'_

**Saturday Night**

"(f/n)-chan, hurry up! Some nerdy guy requested you!"

"Really? Okay, I'll give him my best!" With a smile upon your face, you walk out the kitchen with a hot cup of tea and walk over to the nervous looking customer with glasses. "Hello sir, would you like some tea?"

"W-w-who me?" He jumps back from you, a bit jittery actually. When you sit down next to him, he becomes even more jittery. His palms and forehead start to sweat and cheeks were a cute pink. As you rest down the cup of tea on the round table, he shifts his eyes over to you with hesitation.

"You did send for me, right? I'm so flattered. Is this your first time here?" Is there anything you want from me, other than tea?" Your leg crosses over the other and you lean in towards him, almost spilling out your breasts from your uniform. Your lips were moist and that wasn't even the main reason as to why the nerdy male was acting up.

"U-u-u-u-um!" His eyes were racing around the room and his heart was racing rapidly. He had no choice but to feel nervous with the way you were coming at him.

"Yes?"

"D-d-dessert...!" As he attempted to pick up the menu, your hand rests gently on his knee.

"You're so cute." You whisper in his ear and he blushes even further. *Chu* A kiss to his cheek was given. All of a sudden, he feels a soft hand on his crotch.

"S-st-stra-strawberry cake!"

"Coming right up!" You wink and smile, then turn to go back to the kitchen.

"Welcome back (f/n)-chan. How did it go?" Oikawa asked.

"He was such a cutey acting all nervous." You smile with a small chuckle.

"Hm~? But don't you think I'm cuter?" Oikawa steps up to you, and put his hand on the wall next to you head, trapping you.

"Yeah, sure." A fake smile was given, but he couldn't tell so it didn't even matter. "Oikawa-chan...are you going to let me go?"

"How about a kiss first." He points to his lips and smile.

"Ha ha ha, your'e so funny. No way." You smile and give a faker laugh then your smile. "Oikawa-chan, if you don't let me go, I'll get Iwaizumi-kun."

"What is Iwa-chan going to do to me? He can't even defend himse-OW!"

As if on cue, Iwaizumi showed up and punched Oikawa in the back of his head. "What did you say, Trashkawa!" He glared down at him as he rubbed his head. "Stop bothering (f/n) and get back to work!" He dragged Oikawa into the main room and disappeared.

"Thanks Iwaizumi-kun! Oh right, the order!" You walk over to Sugawara and Asahi who were mixing the batter to one of the popular cakes in the cafe. "Strawberry cake please!"

"Coming up!" Sugawara responded back. "Asahi, can you finish mixing it by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure." Asahi smiled with a sweat drop.

"Suga-kun, your sweating."

"Oh, yeah. It's because we're getting a lot more orders than usual.

"Here."You take out a handkerchief and wipe his forehead free from sweat.

"Oh thanks." He grins at you.

"No problem. Well, I'll see you later." With a wave you move away from him, but bump into Kenma. "Ah, Kenma-kun, are you on break?" He looks up at you and nods, only to look back down at his phone.

All of a sudden...

~Crash! *Sound of glasses and plates breaking*~

There was a sound of broken dishes, coming out from the main room. Oh how it didn't surprise you that you heard it. It was a familiar sound that you didn't even have to try to identify. With a big sight, you walk out to the main room and find a similar scene prior to yesterday's events. A male customer with cake and or tea in his face, Yaichi looking scared, along with Tanaka and Nishinoya both standing in front of Kiyoko like a couple of tough-looking bodyguards. "Tanaka! Nishinoya! What did I tell you about attacking our customers without a valid reason?!"

"But (f/n)-san touching Kiyoko-san in anyway is a valid reason! I'm going to kill him!" Tanaka put on the scary face of a delinquent and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Put him down!" You rub your temples and tell Kiyoko to go back to the kitchen . She nods and walks away, leaving you to them. "Will you two listen already! Clean up this mess right now!" At that exact moment, the boys got scared and at the dark aura they were witnessing. One scurried off to find a broom and dustpan while the other cleaned up the customer. "*Sigh* Finally. Don't you dare it again." Little did you know, there was a killer Daichi behind you. It was actually him that Tanaka and Nishinoya were scared of. When you look over to Yaichi, she still seems scared. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" She runs away to finish her orders.

"?" When you turn, you find a smiling Daichi. "Oh, Daichi-san, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on the noise."

"Oh, okay." You turn away from him and try to return back to the kitchen when you hear your phone ring. "Oh." You take it out of your pocket and read the ID. You knew who it was, but you wanted to check, just in case. "Kuroo-kun." With a light chuckle, you answer you phone and answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, when are you getting off tonight?"

"I don't know actually, why do you need to know?"

"I want you to come over to my place, so we can have some fun."

"Oh really? What type of fun did you have in mind? A date perhaps?"

"I was thinking something even better than a date."

"Hm~ Is this something better 'sex'? Because if it is, then I must humbly decline."

"And why's that?"

"You're not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

"Why don't you go play with those girls that keep around."

"What other girls? I haven't the slightest clue who you're talking about. The only girl I need around me is you."

'Kuroo-kun~ come back to couch and cuddle with me~'

"!" You felt felt anger and jealousy run through your body when you heard the voice of an unknown woman. "What a cheesy line from a cheesy and horny bastard. Don't you dare call me again! Goodbye Kuroo!" You hang up your phone and slid it back down your pocket. _'That damned horny bastard! What is he doing coming after me when he has a bunch of girls coming after him!'_ You tried to clam yourself down by pacing up and down the Kitchen.

"Strawberry cake is ready!" Sugawara called out to you. You couldn't show your angry face to the customer so you called for Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" You called for the little ball of energy. "Can you take this cake to table 5 for me?"

"Yes!" You thank him and watch as he dashed off with the cake to the table.

Suddenly, you hear the Karaoke machine turn on in the Karaoke room. "It can't be nine o' clock already." With a tired sigh, you take yourself to the Karaoke room and find the flat screen t.v on and a fired up Bokuto on the couch, with the microphone is his hand waiting for the lyrics to appear and the song to start. Then, he notices you.

"Hey Hey Heeey! (f/n), come sing with me!" He jumps of the couches and runs over to you.

"Bokuto-kun! What did Ukai-san say about coming in here to sing? You're not supposed to sing unless there is a customer with you, and they want you too. And no standing on the coaches!"

"But I love coming in here! It's fun!"

"Yes yes, but-!" Out of nowhere Bokuto pulls you up on the coach with him and gives you the spare mic. "B-Bokuto-kun!" As the song starts you perk up. Surprisingly, this was your favorite song and you couldn't even fight the urge to song along. In the next second you were singing along with Bokuto, having fun, until you heard stomping coming from behind the door.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?! Shut the hell up!" Ukai busted open the door and started yelling at you both. It wasn't fair, you were the one who were scolding Bokuto first, but you ended up getting scolded along with him.

"Damn you." A sigh escapes you once again as leave the room with him. Akaashi then takes Bokuto away to the front where the customers actually were. "I should go check up on Kageyama and Tsukishima at the bar." And with that, you take yourself over to the bar room to find the two of them working. "*Sigh* At least their doing what they're supposed too..!"

Just when you think that theses two were actually getting their work done, you witness something that you shouldn't have. Tsukiyshima 'accidentally' spilling root beer on Kageyama.

"Why~? They were working so damn well together. This is exactly why I told Ukai-san to not put those two together, their a bad combination!"

"Oops. Excuse me. I tripped and spilled some root beer on you, are you okay?"

"Damn you." Kageyama was starting to get really heated and grabbed Tsukishima by the collar.

"Oh~ is the king finally going to hit his peasant?"

"S-stop! You guys aren't in elementary school anymore! K-Kageyama-kun, come on!" You pull him back by his arm and lead him back to the dressing room. "W-why don't you wash the dishes along with Yamaguchi after you change clothes?" As you close the door, you slide down the door in exhaustion. _'Jeez these guys are so...'_

_'Again, good night and welcome to Temptations Cafe. I hope you've had an interesting time here. I hope I'll see you again, and feel free to bring friends.'_


End file.
